Jealousy
by Phyripo
Summary: An Oracle Prophecies oneshot. Mirany massages Seth's shoulder and he tells her a secret... WOOOO Sethany!


**A/N: 'Allo peoples! Welcome to my very first fanfic! It's a oneshot for Oracle Prophecies..! Yah... Eehm... What else to say? O yes, I should do a disclaimer, isn't it? Alright. I DO NOT OWN Oracle Prophecies. Other people do. Not me. So... Just read!**

'Ugh! Why do I have to do this?! I'm a scribe, not a slave! I'm tired,' complained Seth, who was carrying the Archon's sedan chair together with the Fox and Oblek. The latter made a face and said: 'We know that by now, you've said it like a thousand times. Besides, we're almost there.' Seth sighed. 'Yeah, back where we started! I hate processions. I don't get the point of it; walking around a boy in a sedan chair when you could also let him stand in a high place where anybody could see him… I guess it just is pointless. I mean-''No wonder you're tired,' the Fox interrupted from behind him. 'Even my boss would get tired if he'd talk like that the whole time!' Oblek smirked and Seth was quiet for the rest of the walk. When the procession arrived at the Archon's palace, the men put down the sedan chair and stretched their backs while Alexos hopped out. The young Archon was still wearing his mask, which serenely smiled at the crowd, but in his head Seth heard an exhausted voice: _I'm just sitting there and I'm still tired. How is that possible? _'How is it possible,' Seth whispered, 'that I still hear your voice? Mirany is the Speaker, she should be hearing it.' _You know gods can be capricious, Seth, _came the answer.'I guess…'

Meanwhile, the Jackal - or Lord Osarkon, as he now was called again - had gotten off his white horse and was telling the people in front of the palace to leave. Even the Nine had to go, except for Mirany, who walked over to the group of men standing around the sedan chair. She smirked when she saw they were rubbing their shoulders with pained faces. Osarkon had scared all the people away and came over to them. He smirked too. Oblek saw this and said: 'Don't you dare to comment!' This, of course, made the man with the animal-like eyes only smirk more.  
Alexos, who left to change, came back and exclaimed: 'Who wants something to eat?!' The Fox's eyes lit up, Oblek growled in appreciation and Osarkon raised his hand. 'Seth, Mirany,' Alexos said, 'don't you want to eat something? Or drink?' Mirany answered for both of them. 'I'll come later, and I think Seth is too wrapped up with his shoulder to even notice what you're saying…' That last statement seemed true, so Alexos decided to leave it.

When all four were gone, Mirany turned to Seth, her tunica wavering around her ankles. The scribe was looking up to her, because he was sitting and she stood. He smiled. 'So how was the Underworld?' 'Quite beautiful, actually. I really didn't expect that.' 'I know. Blue skies and red rivers, isn't it?' Mirany looked at him with a puzzled face. 'How do you know that?!' she asked. Seth told her about him being the Speaker while she was gone. 'Well, I certainly did not expect that either..!' she said when he was done with his story. The scribe laughed, but the smile fell from his face when he motioned for Mirany to sit next to him. This movement was just too much for his shoulder. She understood it anyway and sat down. The marble bench felt cold and the Speaker shivered. Thunder boomed outside. Seth turned around to see if there was any rain. He didn't see anything. He did feel something, though. Soft hands were carefully massaging his painful shoulder. He turned around to see Mirany shyly smile at him. 'I - I figured - since you have such a painful shoulder… Yeah well, erm…' Seth gave her a huge smile.

Way too soon, the pain in his shoulder was gone. Luckily, Mirany didn't notice that and kept massaging it. Seth suddenly turned around to face her again and placed his ink-stained hand on her cheek, which made her back up a little. Her hands left his shoulder. The young man looked into her eyes. 'Where did you learn to massage like that?' he asked. Mirany looked up, as if she was remembering something nice. 'One of the employees at my home on Mylos taught me.' It was getting dark, but Seth could almost see her face lighting up as she talked about Mylos. She shone, like she always did when she spoke about that place.

He smiled and thought of something. 'You know what was up with Chryse this afternoon?' Mirany shook her head lightly. 'Tell me,' she said. 'Well, you see, I, erm, I kissed her…' 'You kissed he - what?!' Thunder boomed again, now louder. 'Yes, I needed a distraction so -''So you decided to _kiss _her?!' Mirany moved his hand from her cheek, slightly angered. _Jealousy is a bad habit, Mirany, _said the voice in her head. 'I know!' she yelled, now really angry. 'What do you know?' asked Seth, but he backed away when Mirany shot him an angry glare. 'Eehm, Mirany could you - '

Another glare. Seth backed up a little more, but didn't notice he was at the end of the bench and fell off, which made the girl still sitting there laugh. 'Yeah, ha ha.' Seth mimicked, getting up. He brushed off his tunica, which really didn't help, and sat down again.

When she finally stopped laughing, Mirany looked at him. 'I'm sorry about the getting-angry thing,' she said. 'I just didn't… I guess I was just…' 'Just jealous?' Seth completed her sentence, then backed away, afraid of another angry glare. 'I was jea... Yes, I guess I was just jealous.' _Just jealous, Mirany? I don't think you can be just jealous. There has to be a reason, isn't it? _Mirany sighed. 'Yes,' she whispered to the God. _Then why were you jealous? _'If I told you, would you understand?' The voice was silent. 'I don't think he would,' Seth answered instead. 'How do you know what I was talking about?' He ran his fingers through his hair. 'I didn't _know_, I _understood_.' 'And what exactly do you mean with that?' 'I was thinking about being jealous myself, and I figured you were talking with the God about that. And when you asked that question…' Mirany told him she got it. She looked at Seth's hands, covered with ink in all colours. The Speaker then took his right hand and placed it back on her cheek, right where it was before. 'The God asked you why you were jealous, right?' Mirany nodded. 'Why were you?' His eyes pierced into hers. He had blue eyes, Mirany saw. Just like his father.  
Thunder. Lightning.  
'I don't know myself, Seth,' she answered not-so-truthfully, 'so I cannot tell you.' Seth leaned over to her. She gasped when their foreheads touched. 'I know I would be jealous if you kissed someone that was not me,' he breathed into her ear, hardly loud enough to hear. 'Why?' He didn't answer the question, just shot one back. 'Do you mind if I kiss you too?' Mirany looked into his eyes. Rain finally started fall outside. Both of them immediately got wet due to the half-open roof. 'I don't.'

**A/N: Yay! You've finished! Or you are reading this! (I'm certain you're reading this, but not you've finished the fic...) O yeah, about the eyes thing: I don't remember the books mentioning the colour of Seth's eyes, so I took the colour of his father's eyes. Tell me if I'm wrong on the not-mentioning-the-eyes thing, maybe I can change it. Other than that, you can also leave other comments. You know what to do. (At least I hope so.)**

**LOL, Phyripo**


End file.
